supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Helel (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)
Helel is the First Nephilim to ever exist. He is the son of Lucifer and an unnamed female human, who is presumed to be deceased. Helel was known as the Light-Bringer among angel and Nephilim kind. Biography Before Lucifer was sealed away in the cage, Lucifer had for the first time laid with a human female and unknowingly impregnated her. Lucifer quickly found out in time before angels could arrive to kill his sin and he took his child away. For the first time in his life, Lucifer felt proud and raised his child in secret. He named his child Helel and treated his son with respect and trained him how to use his powers. Helel grew up loving his father and cherished humanity, but he did see it from his father's point that they are flaw but they can still thrive for the greater good. Around the time Helel was a teenager, Lucifer let his pride be his downfall and wanted too prove his father and siblings humanity was corrupted by creating demons. Helel was heart broken and hated that his father was locked away in a cage and given the name Lucifer and moniker the Devil. Helel grew up on his own and decided to use his powers for good by help improve humanity's growth and have way to defend against demon kind by offering his angelic blood. Helel created a race of individuals that gather power from angel blood, however a corrupted group of humans grew power hungry and used the blood Helel gave to them and start skirmish. Heaven learned of Helel's existence and sent a garrison of angels to take him down buy Helel effortlessly killed them. It was then determined that the Archangels should handle him. Helel fought off against Michael, Raphael, and Gabriel and proved too much for them, however he was weakened through the use of angel warding and was almost brought down and thought of have died when Helel survived but was severe;y injured. Almost dying, Helel met his grandfather, God and God saved his grandson by healing him. God apologized to his grandson for all the pain her suffered and that he had not sent his angels to kill him. He also apologizes him for locking his father away but Lucifer had gone out of control and needed to be on time out. Helel angrily disputed for the choices his grandfather made but then save it from his point of view that supposedly his father needed to be in control. God does thank him for helping his son become the angel he once was before being corrupted by the Mark and in return, he helps his grandson from there on out with his life. Helel secretly lived hidden from heaven or hell for many years. Helel came across other Nephilims and the First Cambion, Malik. Up to the present time, Helel learned of his father's release and was tempted to reunite with his father when God informed him that he must not interfere with the events unfolding. Helel hesitantly trust his grandfather's judgement and does not met with Lucifer. Helel was disappointed to learn his father was locked in the cage but he was informed that Lucifer would return soon and he just had to be patient. Personality Helel is a pure-heart Nephilim that only wished to do some good with his powers. Helel was raised by his father and loved him. Helel grew up and does cherish humanity for creating such wonders of excitement, however much like his father, Helel does view humanity as flawed beings but not beyond saving. By helping them improve their ways of fending off against demons he offered his angelic blood to create a race of individuals capable of fighting off the supernatural or outside threats. Helel deeply cares for his cousins and all Nephilim race. Helel loves to obey the Natural Order as he sees it as a line that shows a person the limits where they cannot cross. Helel has no love for his angelic uncles and aunts has he finds them nothing but spoiled children that blindly follow orders without question and misinterpret a message such as God only telling the angels to kill "corrupted Nephilims, meaning the ones that are using their powers for evil, but instead they kill every Nephilim, even the innocent ones. He shows disgust as to how they easily they kill off his cousins as Nephilims were unable to learn how to fight back, allowing the angels to herd them like cattle. Helel mentioned that if he weren't such a kind-heart person, he'd destroyed the entire host if not the risking of releasing the billions of human souls on earth, creating an immense population of ghost unleashed. Helel despises hunter, even the Winchesters. He finds all hunter are nothing but savages that take pleasure in killing the supernatural and only use it as an excuse to murder for blood. He also finds hunters as idiots as he tell the Winchesters that the world is filled with actual monsters, referring to humans that are serial-killers or rapist. Killing something that is not human and is only killing because of natural instincts does not make hunters heroes. When Helel revealed his identity to the Winchester family, they were hostile to him, mostly because he was the son of Lucifer. Helel had patience but it was soon beginning to deplete when Dean or Castiel greatly annoyed him and in return he almost killed them on the spot. Helel angrily disputes that his father is no Devil or should they call him Lucifer, a name that humanity came up with. Much like his grandfather, Helel despises the moniker Lucifer or the Devil. He instantly defends his father and will not have anyone speaking ill of him. Helel does not care if people call him the son of Lucifer, he merely ignores them and would either pass on that he can easily kill them if they choose to pick a fight with him. This is mostly seen with the angels. Helel is very intelligent as he possesses knowledge of everything in existence thanks to his father. Helel knows the true purpose of the Mark of Cain and how it is meant to keep Amara sealed away. He angrily lashed out at Dean when he learned that the oldest Winchester took the Mark without warning and threaten to send him flying outside the Milky Way. Helel is aware of the laws of the Natural Order and he knows why his grandfather cannot keep interfering. He does point this out to the Winchesters that everything happens for a reason and that God or angels are not their personal miracle service. He hates the fact that the Winchesters and Castiel love to disrupt the Natural Order and have no responsibility for their actions and only when one of them is killed. Helel does feel a hint of regret for not being there to stop the apocalypse, Castiel's god rampage, or stopping the guardians of the heaven and hell gates. There was a reason as things needed to happen naturally such as Cassandra fulfilling her test as to stopping Munkar and Nakir and opening the gates of heaven and hell. He did however help Cassandra prepare her and help overcome her angelic and demonic split personality disorder. Equipment * Archangel Blade: Helel can wield an Archangel Blade and function it with its full power as he is after all part Archangel. He was given one personally by his grandfather. Powers and Abilities Hele is the son of an Archangel, which means he is meant to become stronger than the angel that sired him. Helel is by far the strongest Arch-Nephilim to ever exist and would have been considered the strongest entity in existence if not have been Cassandra existing. When Helel was much younger, he faced off against three Archangels, Michael, Raphael, and Gabriel all at the same times and would have taken them down if the Archangels did not use powerful angel warding to weaken Helel. After reaching full maturity, Helel is stronger than ever before. Not even four Archangels could match him. Helel is the fifth strongest abstract entity in existence with Cassandra Masters at full maturity or Primordial Beings surpassing him. Helel can create or destroy things, a power only Primordial beings wield and something no being should possess. Castiel stated that if Helel had been there to stop the apocalypse, he could've easily ended it all and even with 30-40 million of souls, Helel would have torn him apart like a nobody. * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Being sired by the union of an Archangel and human, Helel is the strongest Arch-Nephilim to exist. Just as a young Arch-Nephilim, Helel was capable of matching three Archangels and almost defeat them had he not been tricked into going inside a location will with powerful angel warding to weaken him. Helel possesses the ability to create and erase any object, being, or location in existence. He can reshape the universe in just a few days tops or the multiverses. Helel is the fifth strongest abstract entity to exist with only the Primordial Beings or Cassandra surpassing him. Castiel stated that he would dare not pick a fight with Helel if he had the 30-40 millions souls powering him up as Helel would tear him apart like a ribbon. ** Absolute Existence: Helel will have full control of his own existence. If he were to travel into another universe, for example, the alternate reality were the Supernatural or characters are simply actors, all of his powers remain intact, unlike Virgil, who was reduce to a human in that reality. He is beyond any reason, physics, logic, rule or law. They do not apply to him. ** Aetherkinesis: Helel can manipulate the Celestial Element that flows through all of existence. With this power he can create an angel grace or restore the exact grace of an angel that he or she has lost. ** Creation: This kind of power is extremely rare for certain individuals to possess. Primordial Entities or other Arch-Nephilims are known to have the ability to create anything out of nothingness and Helel is exactly one of those beings. He can create entire multiverses, alternate universes, dimensions, objects, beings, energy, and everything else. It would take him weeks or maybe a day if she knows the schematics or structure of what creation is made up of. ** Destruction: The opposite of creation, Cassandra can wipe anything or anyone from existence and by that, that means they no longer exist, down to everything even the soul. Erasing all of creation is simply like pressing an OK button to delete an entire computer file in a matter of seconds, which is easier than creating. ** Nigh-Omniscience: Helel was taught about the universe by his father. Helel knows of all the Word of God's hidden location, all beings, objects, and locations in existence, Primordial Level magic spells/rituals, and the Mark of Cain's true purpose. *** Omnilingualism: Helel learned to speak in every known language in existence. He can write, read, communicate, and understand any universal language. He can even communicate with animals. * Angelic Control: Helel can simply verbally, thought, or with a hand gesture, exorcise, banish, induce pain and control any angel. Helel's power can extant to Archangels. He can also control Nephilims except if its a Watcher, Seraphim sired, or another Arch-Nephilim since they are sired by a higher status angel and their human heritage gives them an edge to be immune. ** Angelic Possession: Helel an possess the mind of any angel by psychically linking himself to all angels. This allows him tell them what to do, communicate or see through whatever they are witnessing. ** Angelic Tactile Exorcism: Helel can force the angelic essence from any angel, regardless of how powerful such as an Archangel. This will not work on angelic half breeds and those who retain their original bodies. * Astral Projection: Helel can project a shadowy form of his wings on the surface of a wall by illuminating himself in a bright golden light from his body. He can project his consciousness outside of his body. * Biokinesis: Helel can manipulate the bodies of various beings to either harm or disfigure them. He can alter the physiology of most supernatural entities. He can use this power to inflict massive damage to any being, even an Archangel level entity, leaving them severely damage to fight. Helel can remove or place any aliments or diseases in a body. He shut up Dean by simply hushing him after the Winchester was testing his patience. * Dream Walking: Helel can enter a person's head to communicate with them privately. * Elemental Manipulation: Helel can manipulate the basic elements of nature such as fire, earth, water, or temperatures. ** Pyrokinesis (Holy Fire Control): Helel can control fire and holy fire. He can use holy fire to harm, trap, or kill angels. Holy fire cannot be used on him as he is immune. Helel is capable of incinerating Archangel Level entities with ease. * Hand-to-Hand Combat: Helel has thousands of year of training. Helel was taught how to fight in physical combat by his father. * Healing/Purification: Helel can heal any aliments, diseases or damage to a person's body. With a hand gesture or verbally, he can heal any individual no matter how powerful such as an Archangel Level Entity as they are surrounded in a golden colored energy when it happens. * Holy White Light: Helel can generate a bright white light from the palm of his hands. His white light is capable of wasting an entire state, equivalent to a nuclear bomb going off. * Immortality: Helel maybe part human, but he is part angel. He is over a thousand years old and cannot age or wither once he reaches full maturity. He can potentially live for a million, if not, a billion years old. * Angelic Immunity: Helel is a hybrid of an angel and human. Because of his human heritage, Helel is immune to all angelic weaknesses such as angel warding, holy fire, angel banishing sigil, angel traps, and because he is an Archangel, standard angel blade cannot kill him, neither can an angel sword or Seraph Blade. Helel inherits an immunity to the Colt, despite not being one of the things in creation that cannot be killed by it but Archangels are one of them and Helel is part Archangel. An angelic exorcism will not work since he is not an angelic essence possessing a vessel. Powerful angel warding such as Depowering angel sigil can weaken him, which is how the first time he almost lost against three Archangels, but he can resist and it would not last very long. * Memory Manipulation: Helel can restore, create or destroy any person's memories. He can get through mental blocks placed within a person's head. Helel used his powers to help Emma get through Cassandra's mind when she was taken over by Brisela. * Molecular Combustion: With a thought, verbally, or hand gesture, Helel can instantly kill all angels, demons, reapers, monsters or humans to a subatomic level, even an Archangels or beings on their level. This power will not work on Cassandra Masters or other Arch-Nehpilims. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Helel cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. he can take an Archangels' energy blast directly without taking any damage. Helel can only be harmed by the First Blade, but it leaves poisonous aggravating effects. Helel can only be killed by Archangel Blades, Archangel's Personal Weaponry, Lance of Michael, or Death's Scythe. * Power Negation: Helel can negate the powers of supernatural entities just by being in his presence. He can negate the powers of an Archangel but he must have full consciousness. * Reality Warping: Helel possesses an immense capability of controlling or distorting reality. * Regeneration: Helel can heal from any wounds inflicted on him. If there is any external source that his blocking his body's healing process such as the Lance of Michael, He will be unable to heal from that. * Sacred Blood: Helel possesses angelic blood running through his veins. His blood has unique properties that is capable of blessing weaponry and turning them into powerful angelic weaponry or he can grant a human power if they drink his blood. Helel attempted to help humanity with his blood but a few corrupted humans grew power hungry and used the blood he gave them to gain more power. * Advanced Smiting: Helel can burn out a human soul or supernatural essence by either verbally, mentally, or with a hand gesture. He can smite even Archangel level Entities with ease. He cannot smite Cassandra when she is a teenager or at full maturity and young Arch-Nephilims. With a flash of his eyes he easily smote a herd of Leviathans. * Soul Channeling/Absorption: Helel can draw out the power of a soul. He can potentially absorb 30-40 million souls, however he will not succumb to the immense power as his body can withstand it just fine. He can also determine the presence of a soul. * Super Stamina: Helel does not require food, water, sleep, or oxygen to sustain himself. He formerly needed to when he was younger. He can exert himself in prolong activities without tiring. * Super Strength: Helel possesses supernatural strength to overwhelm a majority of supernatural entities. he can overwhelm all angels, all demons, all monsters, and all angelic or demonic half breeds except for Cassandra Masters when she has reached full maturity, Helel can easily overwhelm other Arch-Nephilim when they are young and a teenage Cassandra when she was taken control of Brisela, he easily beat her down until her face was bleeding and knocked her unconscious. * Supernatural Concealment: Helel can conceal his presence from any individual, even Archangel Level Entities. After Helel was thought to have been killed, he concealed his presence from heaven or hell for a thousands of years. The only people who can find him are Primordial Beings, all angel half breeds as they share a psychically link, Cassandra Masters, Lucifer as he shares a connection with his son through their grace. ** Invisibility: Helel can cloak himself from human or supernatural perception. * Supernatural Perception: Helel can sense or perceive anything that is supernatural. Helel can see the true visage of angels, demons, or other supernatural entities, including Primordial beings when they are near his presence. * Swordsmanship: Helel is formidable when he uses his Archangel Blade. He was taught how to wiled sharp weaponry by Lucifer. * Telekinesis: Helel can move objects or beings with his mind. * Telepathy: Helel can read or speak with a person's mind. He can hear out a person's call when they pray to him. ** Angel Radio: Helel has the ability to communicate or listen through angel communication: When he was younger and did not know how to use his powers, hearing Angel Radio greatly harmed him but his father taught him how to control it and it can no longer harm him. Helel can use this to detect the birth of angelic half breeds. * Wing Manifestation: Helel can unfold his wings in the physical plane. He can use his wings for combat if they are summon to the physical plane. ** Flight: Helel has wings he can use to fly. ** Teleportation: Helel can teleport anywhere in the universe within his reach and knowledge. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Angel Radio (Formerly): When Helel was younger and did not know how to use his powers, angel communication was capable of harming him, but after being taught on how to control it, it no longer can harm him. * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark gets its power from the The Darkness. It is only capable of severely harming him with poisonous aggravating effects. * Grace Extraction: If Helel has his grace extracted, he will be rendered at human levels and if he does not replenish or obtain his grace if its stolen then his body will slowly shut down and die due of the imbalance of his angelic and human heritage. * Magic: Magic spells/rituals would have a better affect on Helel as he is part human, affecting his senses or body. At full maturity, magic will have less affect on him except for Primordial Level Magic. Any lasting effects will be burned off by his grace. * Mark of Cain: The mark can corrupt anything living individual. It was capable of corrupting his father. Helel can be severely harmed or banished as the mark protects the bearer from any attack and return it by seven fold. Helel will be weakened at the point of being strong as a Grigori. If he uses instant death attacks, he will instantly die. * Mortality: Helel is part human. When he was younger he required human needs to sustain himself. after reaching full maturity, he no longer needs to sustain himself. Magic can have a better affect on him since he is part human. Destroying Beings * Amassed Archangel Level Entities: In truth, Helel cannot be taken down by an Archangel Level Entity as he can easily destroy one. Helel was capable of taking down three Archangels and lost only due of powerful angel warding use to weaken him. * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities: Cassandra, Arch-Cambions/Nephilims, Shards, Demiurges, or beings that reach mid tier nigh-omnipotence can harm or kill Helel. * Primordial Entities: The first beings in existence can overwhelm and kill him. He can moderately harm them and hold his own for a short while. Weapons * Archangel Blade: The weapon of an Archangel can harm or kill Helel, but it must be function by an Archangel to work, otherwise it will only function as a standard angel blade. * Archangel's Personal Weaponry: Glorious, Trident of Lucifer, Raphael's Staff, and Gabriel's Morning Star can destroy Helel. * Death's Scythe: The personal weapon of Death can kill anything in creation. * Lance of Michael: The Lance of Michael can kill all angelic beings slowly. The poison effects would take longer to kill Helel, presumably his human heritage. Facts and Trivia In Latin, Light-Bringer mean Lucifer and it is the Latin name for the planet Venus as the Morning Star in the ancient Roman Era. Helel means "Shining One", a name that also refers to the Morning Star or the Day Star. Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Angels Category:High-tier Angels Category:Archangels Category:Nephilim Category:Hybrid Category:Strongest of Species Category:Higher Beings Category:Winchester Allies Category:Alive Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Season 12 Characters Category:Season 13 Characters Category:Half-Human Category:Human Category:Main Characters